Unproper
by lowbudgetbatman
Summary: Annabeth is a princess who doesn't want to get married. She is being forced to marry someone against her will. But will she fall for her newly appointed bodyguard. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Percy

It's going to be a long night. I am guarding the princess's chambers tonight. We have been taking extra precautions because the French are threatening to attack. I have been guarding all month. I am the Commander-in-Chief of His Majesty's armies. That means the king can trust me to keep his daughter safe.

The princess's name is Annabeth. She has blonde ringlet hair which is normal here, in England. But she has the most astonishing eyes I have ever seen. They are a dark stormy gray color. No one that I've seen has this color of eyes. All I know is that the king's first wife had gray eyes just like Annabeth's. I've never really seen the princess, but I've seen her portrait.

King Fredrick was married to Princess Athena of Greece at first, but Athena died while giving birth to Annabeth. The king has since remarried to Duchess Helen of York. The new queen has since given birth to a set of twin boys. Matthew and Robert are their names. They cause so much trouble throughout the castle.

Here I am standing guard for the princess. I've been poor my whole life. My real father left my mother before I was even born. My mother started to wash laundry to make enough money to support us both. Then she married a man by the name of Gabe Uglino. He was an alcoholic, but he was rich. He wasn't the nicest either. He would hit my mother when she didn't do something he asked fast enough. He was finally drafted to war when I was about twelve years old. We never saw him again.

After he died I decided that I could find a job at the castle. My mother, Sally Jackson, disagreed. I told her I wasn't going to do anything dangerous. She finally let me go work. I've been working at the castle ever since. I started off as a stable boy. Then when I was old enough to be a solider I signed up. I worked my way up through the ranks. Now I am in charge of it all. I get the highest pay, which still goes to my mother, and I get to stay at the castle. I get to eat with the king sometimes and this is considered an honor. I am very proud of myself.

I look out the window. The moon is almost in the middle of the sky. I sigh. It is going to be a long night. I lean against the door. I will be gone by the time the maid gets here. A new guard will replace me. Then I'll finally get some sleep. Aaahh, sleep I could really use some. I keep my eyes open anyways. I need to stay awake.

0o0o0o0o

Around six in the morning the guard and the maid come.

"Hello, Percy," says Jason, the new guard.

All I can manage is a grunt. Jason is my Second-in-Command. He is also my cousin. Our fathers were brothers. I trust him with anything. I start to walk down the hall to my room. I turn left and walk down a flight of stairs. I keep walking until I'm at my room.

I go in. I strip off my leather armor and my shirt. I walk to my bed in nothing but my trousers. I get in bed. I flop onto my stomach and pull the covers up to my waist. Once my head hits the pillows I'm out cold.

0o0o0o0o

There is a knock at my door. But it doesn't wake me up. The person bangs on the door and barges in after that.

"PERCY! WAKE UP! The king wants to talk to you," someone says. This statement gets me up.

"Leo, I am not presentable. Can you give me five minutes?" I ask.

"Yeah, yeah sure I can give a few minutes. I'll go tell the king." He walks away muttering in Spanish.

I shake my head. I close my door. I quickly get dressed in my armor. Then I walk up to my mirror. I try to comb my hair. It doesn't help any so I just leave it.

I run through the halls towards the throne room. Leo Valdez never told me where to meet him. The throne room seems like the place to start. I slow my pace as I walk through the doors. I was right. King Fredrick sits at his throne. On his right sits the queen and on the left sits Annabeth.

She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her portrait doesn't look a thing like her. Her hair is a much brighter gold color and her eyes are even more storm like. She has a cute little button nose, long black eyelashes, and plump pink lips. She also has an athletic figure.

I realize I'm staring so I look away. I kneel in front of the king, head bowed.

"Please rise, Perseus Jackson." I stand and look at the king. He looks older than I remember. Then again I haven't seen in a few weeks. "You have been called here today because France threats are becoming more and more. We need to be prepared. I think we should draft new men. We will need all the help we can get." I nod my head. "We need to get the word out. Can you get some of your men to put fliers in the town squares?"

"Of course, Sire. You're Majesty, if I may ask, who is going to watch the princess if I am training soldiers?" I nod towards Annabeth.

"We will have Jason Grace train soldiers and you will become Annabeth's bodyguard." I nod. I am confused, but it is not my place to argue with the king. "You are dismissed."

I turn to leave. I don't know where to start. Annabeth has never had a bodyguard. Annabeth is no longer heir to the throne, but if she marries before her younger brothers she will have the throne when the king dies. This seems likely. Her brothers are only eight years olds.

I wait outside the doors for the princess. When she finally comes out she doesn't give me a second look. I wait a few paces until I follow her. I think she is going to her room. Until she turns left instead of right. She walks to the library. She opens the door and holds it open for me. Now I'm confused. She waits impatiently for me to go in, tapping her foot.

I go in. There are so many books in here. I've never been here before. I give the princess a questioning look. She smiles for once.

"It's my favorite place to be," she says. "So Perseus, what types of books do you like?"

I think for a moment. "I haven't really read any books. The words just swim around on the pages."

"Dyslexia." I give her another questioning look. "It's what all the modern doctors are calling it," she explains.

She goes off to find a book. I just sit down at a table. The princess is kinder than what people say. I'm almost asleep when Princess Annabeth comes back. She smiles at me.

"You know you're supposed to be guarding me, right?"

I give a nod and say, "Late night." This was true. I was woken up at twelve in the afternoon, way too early. "As always I was guarding your door last night. I usually sleep during the day. I was rudely awoken by one of my soldiers at noon."

"So you're the one that talks to yourself." I smile at this. "I don't get why I need a personal guard. I've never had one before."

"I don't understand either, Princess."

"Call me Annabeth."

"Alright, Prin-Annabeth." She smiles at this and sits down to read her book. I yawn.

"Go to sleep Perseus. You'll hear if anything goes wrong." At this I start to drift into sleep. I hope Annabeth doesn't run away while I'm sleeping. I'm too far gone to do anything about this. At this last thought I am gone.

0o0o0o0o

BANG!

I jerk awake. I look around the room. I see the king at the doorway. I decide to keep quiet.

"Annabeth, I think I have found a suitor for you," His Majesty exclaims.

"But father I'm only seventeen years old," Annabeth says shocked. She stands up knocking the chair she was sitting on backwards.

I look in between the father and daughter. King Fredrick looks pleased with himself and Annabeth looks furious. The father-daughter did not look pleased with each other


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Annabeth

I don't need a guard. I have been trained how to protect myself all my life. I also carried a knife on my calf for the last five years. I am prepared for anything. I don't think my father remembers that I'm trained. I can't argue with him. He is the king after all.

I was trained by my cousins on my mother's side, Artemis and Apollo. The brother-sister pair are also going to train my half-brothers. Artemis and Apollo are way different from each other. Apollo is a laid back kind of person. He also flirts with all the girls in the castle. And then we have Artemis. She is a total opposite to her brother. Artemis is serious and strict most of the time. She also despises men, so flirting coming from her.

I look over at Commander Perseus Jackson. As he sleeps at the other side of the table I get a good look at him. He has shaggy raven colored hair. I've already noticed his bright sea green eyes. I look at the top half of his body. He has broad shoulders that pull his button down shirt taut over his chest. He has his sleeves rolled up. His nose looks like it has been broken at least twice. He has a dimple on his right cheek. He has a strong jawline with some stubble on it. He also has long spider leg like eyelashes splayed across his cheeks. I shiver at the thought of spiders.

I realize that I'm not doing what I can here for and that was to read. I wasn't doing that a moment ago. I was thinking about the commander. What has gotten into me? When did I start looking at boys? Besides even if I liked him I could never be with him. I'm more likely to get an arranged marriage with an old man. I cringe at this thought. I want to marry for love. Like that will ever happen. But one of my half-brothers are going to be king. I hope my father doesn't plan for me to get married any time soon.

All of sudden the doors fly open. Perseus jolts awake, wiping his mouth. My father walks in.

"Annabeth, I think I have found you a suitor," The king says.

"But father I'm only seventeen years old!" I stand up.

"Annabeth, I know you don't want to get married, but this could help the kingdom."

"But…"

"But nothing, Annabeth. He will come in a weeks' time. He is the Prince of France. When you marry him, we will have a peace treaty. We will end the threats of war with them." Perseus's eyes widen as he looks between my father and me.

"Father, I thought I wasn't important anymore. I thought my brothers are the ones who are going to rule this kingdom. Not me."

"Annabeth, I never said you weren't important…"

"It's how you act though." I then storm out of the room not caring if the commander follows me. I get to my chambers and close the door. I hold back the tears that threaten to fall. I don't want to get married! I want to marry for love.

I get to my room. I fling the door open. I stomp in and slam the door behind me. I am furious at my father. Why is marriage so important now? My father could have looked for suitors when I turned fourteen. But he waited. I sit on my bed confused because most girls are married by my age. I could have sat there forever.

Suddenly there is a knock at my door. Percy pokes his head in and says, "Someone is here to see you." Someone shoves him out of the way just as he finishes. In comes Thalia running towards me. I stand up and I brace myself. She hits me like a brick wall. I almost topple over.

In a thick Scottish accent she says, "I've missed you so much!" I hug her and laugh. I haven't seen Thalia in almost six months.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Am I not allowed to visit?" I laugh at this. "So, how are you?"

"I am well. How about yourself?"

"I am alright. Anyway, do you want to walk around in the palace gardens?"

"Sure," I state. We leave the room. As we walk down the hallway we see maids rushing around. Some are running different rooms with piles of clean linen. Others are dusting, cleaning windows, and sweeping.

"I wonder what's going on," Thalia says.

"It's probably for the ball."

"Annabeth, what ball? Why wasn't I told about this ball?"

"Because it was just announced this morning that I have a suitor," I grumble.

"Really? Who is he?"

"Thalia, I honestly don't know. All I know is that he is from France." We have finally made it outside. I was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic in there.

Thalia then turns around and looks Perseus. "Who are you?"

He studies her for a moment. "Commander Percy Jackson."

"Do you have any ideas who her suitor could be?"

He stops and thinks for a moment. "Yes, I have some ideas. There are only a few people suitable."

"Who are they?" I look in between the two of them.

"I'm not going to tell."

Thalia then looks confused. "What do you mean you not going to tell us?" She was getting annoyed.

"It would be best to wait and see for yourself. It could be someone totally different from what I say."

0o0o0o0o

A servant comes out and tells us it is time for supper. I really don't want to go. My father might bring up suitors again. I think I'm going to be sick.

I sit down next to my brothers, Bobby and Matthew. I eat in silence. My parents are talking to Thalia about the weather in Scotland this time of year. They were hoping to go on vacation sometime. Thalia uses her best manners and I'm impressed.

"Commander Jackson, you may eat with us," my father states.

"No, Your Highness, I'm alright."

"Don't argue with your king."

I don't know if it is a good idea to have the commander to eat with us. I mean he has eaten with my father before. But right now is not going to be good for him. He will probably get bombarded with political questions about the war. It wouldn't surprise me.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

** This is my first story, so go easy on me. I finally got enough courage to upload one of my stories. Please favorite, follow, and review! It means the world to me.**

** Thanks,**

** Joanna**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Percy

I sit down at the table. I sit next to the king's advisers. The king starts to talk about suitors for Annabeth. I glance over at her. She doesn't say anything, but I can tell from her expression that she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Do you think it is a good idea to marry Annabeth to the Prince of France, Commander," the king's voice booms. I nearly choke on my food. Let's just say that the Prince and I aren't on the best of terms.

"I don't think it is my place to say so, Your Majesty." I look down at my plate. I get a weird feeling in my gut. I can't quite place what it is.

"But do you think it will be good for the kingdom?" Why are they asking me this? I glance at Annabeth again. She seems really interested about her plate.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I think it will do wonders for the kingdom," I state not too pleased with myself.

"Good, because Prince Luke will be coming here tomorrow."

I still have that feeling in my gut. I don't know what to make of it. I know how Luke treats women. And I don't think Annabeth deserves to be treated like that.

0o0o0o0o

After dinner the king calls me over. I wonder what he wants.

"Perseus."

"Yes, sir."

"Will you be willing to move into different chambers?" I scrunch my eyebrows.

"Of course, Sire."

"Good because we moved your stuff into the conjoined room next to my daughter's. I have moved you for the protection of my daughter."

"Alright. Thank you, Your Highness." I turn to leave. I walk behind Annabeth. I am so confused. Does this mean there will be no guard at night? I thought I was in charge.

"Which room is it?" I ask gesturing to the two doors next to Annabeth's.

"It is the one on the left." I look at her.

"Thank you."

"Here let me show you your room." She walks up to the door pulls it open. I follow behind her.

I look into it. It is a large room. You could probably fit my old house in there. I walk in.

"Seriously," I say raising an eyebrow. She lets out a laugh.

"Goodnight, Percy," she says as she leaves. She closes the door.

I look around again. It was huge. I guess I'm living like royalty. I walk over to the wardrobe. I pull the doors open. Every article of clothing I own is in there. There is also some fancier garments in there too. I close the doors.

There is also a door on the across from the wardrobe. I assume it is the door that conjoins the rooms.

I get ready for bed. I slip off my shirt. I sit down on an armchair. I start to unlace my boots. I stifle a yawn as I get my second boot off. In nothing but my trousers, I crawl into bed. Before my head hits the pillow, I'm out cold.

0o0o0o0o

I wake before the sun is up. I groan. I've always wake up when the sun is in the sky. I sit up. I get up to go find some clothes.

I walk over to a water basin and splash some water on my face. As I run my hands over my face I realize that I need to shave. I look around for my razor blade and aloe. It is nowhere to be seen. I sigh.

I decide to get dressed first and shave later. I look in the mirror. My facial hair is not that bad. I'll just do it tonight. I put my clothes on. I sit down in a chair, not knowing what to do next. I yawn. I look out the window.

The sun slowly rises. I make my bed and clean up my clothes that I left on the floor last night. This does not help the time go by. All of a sudden there is a knock at the door. I open the door with caution. When I see that it is Annabeth I pull door all the way open.

"Good morning, Princess," I say as she walks in. Her gown swishes as she walks.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I would like to be called Annabeth!" This makes me laugh.

"Well then. Let's go down to breakfast."

"Is that all you can think about?"

"I've been up since four this morning. Don't you think I'm hungry?" My stomach growls from hunger. She laughs.

"Did you plan that?"

"Maybe." I don't know why it is so easy to joke with her even though I've only known her for a day. I walk her to the dining room. I open the door and let her walk in before me. I pull out a chair for her.

I sit down at the far end of the table. The king and Annabeth are talking about gods knows what. Then for everyone to hear King Fredrick says, "There will be a ball for you to meet the Prince, Annabeth."

* * *

**Happy New Year! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. **

**So I have a question. What did y'all do for new years?**

**I watched Doctor Who. It was the most recent Christmas special. I cried for at least three hours. Anyway enough about me. Thanks for reading!**

** Joanna**


End file.
